


Not How We Planned This

by EnchantedApril



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6558673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedApril/pseuds/EnchantedApril
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was definitely not how this was supposed to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is another story out there with a similar theme, but I think they are different enough for both to be relevant. :)

Not How We Planned This

 

It was four in the afternoon on a Saturday, and Kara Danvers came to a gentle landing on Cat Grant's bedroom balcony. She knew she had an open invitation there, and she could see the shadows of movement on the other side of the wide glass doors. She smiled, stepping lightly and opening the door very quietly so that she could sneak up behind her girlfriend and wrap her arms around her from behind.

Cat barely startled as the other woman embraced her, merely rolling her eyes slightly at Kara's affectionate nature (which she secretly loved) and angling her head to the side to leave her sensitive neck more open to Kara's attention.

It had been a bit over six months since the two of them had finally stopped dancing around each other. Six months and two weeks and three days, Kara would say. Six months, two weeks, three days and twelve hours, Cat would add. Because it had been four in the morning that night months before when Kara had landed on that same balcony, exhausted, injured and just unable to fly any further after a particularly hard fight with an alien who had been reluctant to be recaptured. 

Cat had burst through the doors at the sound of Kara's less-than-silent landing and her startled exclamation of "Oh my God, Kara!" as she completely forgot that she was supposed to still be pretending that Kara and Supergirl were not one and the same, had led to a similarly off-the-cuff response from Kara.

The young blonde had just muttered, "Oh, to hell with it," and had stepped up to Cat, tugged her forward and planted a hungry kiss on her willing lips.

It had been the end of a ridiculously long charade and the beginning of a surprisingly non-dysfunctional relationship between them.

Now, six months, two weeks, three days and twelve hours later, both friends and family were used to their relationship, but Kara did try to limit her visits as Supergirl in case the paparazzi was out there. So this visit, in the suit, was somewhat unexpected, but nevertheless very welcome by Cat.

The two of them hadn't seen each other since Thursday when Kara had been called to the DEO to help with yet another Fort Rozz escapee. They had kept in contact, because Kara knew that Cat worried incessantly when she was off fighting, but brief calls couldn't compare to warm embraces. Carter, who adored Kara and could not have been happier about their relationship, was at his father's for the weekend, so before the inconveniently timed escape, they had planned on a romantic weekend together and Cat was happy that Kara hadn't wasted time going back to her own apartment before joining her.

It was sometime later, following numerous heated kisses, that Kara finally pulled back and smiled down at Cat.

"Planning on ditching the uniform any time soon?" The older woman asked, running her index finger down the middle of Kara's chest.

Kara smirked. 

"What? I thought you always wanted National City's hero on her knees to worship you," she said slyly.

"Yes, but I prefer Kara Danvers in my bed making love with me," Cat said, gaze turning surprisingly soft and open.

Kara felt as if her heart could melt into a puddle of goo at any moment and was just reaching for Cat's hand when the media magnate's phone started buzzing away on the nightstand.

"You'd better get that, never know what news is breaking," Kara said, while at the same time casting a sultry look that clearly said that she would be much more satisfying than any news story.

Cat was close to ignoring the incessant rattling noise, but then she let out a little sigh and stepped back to retrieve the phone.

"It might be Carter, but don't lose your train of thought," she said with a wink.

When she saw the caller ID, she was surprised to see that it was Alex Danvers.

The two had had a comfortable relationship after Alex's required "if you hurt my sister, I will put you in a cell so deep in the ground you'll have to look up to look down" speech, but they weren't exactly phone buddies.

"Alex? Kara's right here. Was she supposed to debrief with you?" Cat asked, casting a suspicious glance at her girlfriend who was well-known for her tendency to avoid the DEO's medical personnel following missions.

"No. Look, I'll get to the point. Carter thinks you're cheating on Kara."

Kara, who had of course been listening in, courtesy superhearing, let out a short gasp, as Cat's eyes grew wide and she started to shake her head rapidly.

"What? Alex, no! I don't know what he is talking about but I would never hurt her like that!" she said vehemently, while her eyes were pleading with Kara to believe the same thing.

"Whoa, whoa! Let me finish!" Alex exclaimed. "He thinks you're cheating on her with Supergirl!"

Kara let out another gasp, but Cat just covered her eyes with her hand and started rubbing at the headache that was blooming there.

"Why? How? Whatever gave him that idea?" she asked, utterly confused.

"Apparently he just saw you 'sucking face with her', as he put it, about ten minutes ago," Alex replied dryly.

Yet another gasp from Kara, and this time Cat shot her a warning glare before turning her attention back to the phone.

"That's impossible. Carter is with his father this weekend."

"Not as of about half an hour ago, he's not. His father had some emergency, and Carter didn't want to be left with his, and again I quote, 'horrible girlfriend', and so he made his dad drop him back at your place. He saw you two on the balcony through the living room window, and he called me in a panic, begging me to call Kara and make sure she didn't drop by. He was freaking out pretty badly so I told him to go to his room, but I called you instead of Kara in case he decided to snoop. I figured that Supergirl answering the phone like Kara would probably be a bit of a giveaway, although I'm guessing that's a moot point now. Unless you want him to keep thinking you're two-timing my sister."

"Your sense of humor needs work, Agent Danvers," Cat responded, now rubbing at her temples and keeping an eye on her girlfriend who was currently pacing back and forth in front of her.

"Yeah, I do my best. Good luck, you two," she said, and then ended the call with no more formalities.

Cat tossed the phone onto the bed, and the second she did so, Kara started talking in her rapid-fire babble-style while continuing to pace.

"This is so not good," she started. "I know you said we'd need to tell him eventually, but it's only been six months, and I'm sure you were thinking we should wait longer. I mean, I'm not planning on going anywhere, but maybe you are? I mean we never talk about that kind of thing, and anyway, maybe you don't want Carter getting so attached, and really, how much more attached can he get than if he finds out you're dating his hero? And Rao, will that mean he's only happy about us being together because I'm her? Or she's me? Or we're each other? And this just means he'll be even more at risk if he accidentally tells anyone. Not that I think he would tell anyone, because he's a great kid and totally trustworthy, but..."

She was cut off mid-babble by Cat stepping into her path and planting a strong hand on her chest and an even stronger kiss on her lips. When breathing became an issue, they rested their foreheads together, and Kara was noticeably calmer.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere, either," Cat told her. "Six months is plenty of time for me to know that. I knew it after about six weeks. I've been waiting for you to bring it up because it's your secret, not mine, and I know that Alex isn't exactly thrilled with the fact that literally every person you are close to knows about your alter-ego." She took a half-step back but just so that she could reach up and rest her hand over Kara's heart. "I love that Carter is attached to you, and trust me when I tell you that it's you he will always love. Kara Danvers. That you are also Supergirl will just be icing on the cake for him."

Kara blinked a few times as she processed everything that had just been said. It was a little hard to comprehend that most of her most secretly held dreams were being answered in one short speech.

"You're sure about all that?" she whispered, afraid that emotion would clog her throat if she spoke any louder.

"Absolutely sure," Cat replied, grabbing Kara's hand and swiftly taking charge of the situation. "Now let's go tell my son that his mother would never be foolish enough to risk losing one of the best things that ever happened to her."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Cat was about to lead Kara down the hall when she was abruptly stopped by the immovable object that was her girlfriend. She raised one eyebrow, quizzically, and Kara looked slightly sheepish.

"Sorry, sorry," she began, "but I think maybe I should get changed first. Carter's liable to throw something at me if I go in the room dressed like this."

Cat didn't think that was very likely. Probably. But she nodded her agreement anyway.

"You have some things in the closet from last week," she told her.

She was referring to the outfit Kara had been wearing just prior to flying off to help stop a rogue meteor which had kept her out for the rest of the night. Afterwards, she'd just flown back to her own apartment to change for work, where she'd met Cat with a latte, precisely on time.

Kara headed to the closet and in the time it would have taken a normal person to enter and turn around, she had fully changed and was coming out while sweeping her hair up into a ponytail. She seemed to be thinking as she approached Cat, and she looked at the older woman with a hesitant expression.

"What now? DEO calling? They really need to figure out how to operate without you," Cat said with exasperation.

"No, not the DEO," Kara answered. "I was just wondering if maybe I could talk to Carter on my own first. I mean you could be right outside the door listening," she rushed on. "It's just that I've sort of worked up a little speech in my head for when this would happen, and..."

Cat held up a hand to stop her, feeling the warm pressure around her heart that always accompanied an unexpectedly kind action from Kara.

"No good?" Kara asked, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

Soft fingertips brushed across her lips, causing her to release the captured one, and then Cat was kissing her very gently and sweetly, and very unlike her usually aggressive style.

"Very good," she corrected her. "I think it's incredibly sweet, but also incredibly 'you' that you've been planning for this moment. Of course you can talk to him alone. I'll just wait in the living room in case you want me to come in."

Kara smiled at her gratefully and gave her a quick peck on the lips before they made their way to Carter's door. It was closed, and Kara knocked hesitantly while Cat made her way to the nearest chair in the living area.

"I'm busy!" was shouted from the other side of the door.

"I just want to talk for a minute," Kara replied and even she was surprised at the speed with which the door was yanked open.

"Kara?! You're here? How long have you been here? Have you seen mom? Or anyone? Come in, come in," he said in a rapid-fire way which made Cat smirk. Kara was certainly rubbing off on him.

He all but pulled Kara into the room before slamming the door shut and leaving Cat to worry her own lower lip as she wondered what was being said just out of earshot.

"Easy, Carter. It's okay. Let's just sit and talk," Kara said to the clearly anxious boy as she pulled out his desk chair and sat down.

Carter slumped into an oversized beanbag chair, his expression immediately crestfallen.

"Talk," he muttered. "So you saw mom. And HER," he spat out with some venom. "Kissing! And now you're here to tell me that you're breaking up with my mom."

Kara's eyes went extremely wide and she shook her head.

"Oh God, you didn't see them?" Carter cried, "And now I just spilled the beans about it?"

Kara kept shaking her head even more fervently.

"No!" she exclaimed. "I mean, yes, I saw your mom, but no, Carter, nothing like that is happening, and you didn't spill anything."

Carter looked unconvinced.

Leaning forward, Kara rested one hand on his closest knee.

"And you know, even if your mom and I broke up, that doesn't mean I'd be breaking up with you," she told him.

"Yeah, that's what John Stamos said, but you don't see him hanging around."

Kara was startled into silence for a moment and she shook her head at the idea of being compared to a famous actor.

"Well, I'm not him. I always keep my promises," she said firmly. "And anyway, I'd miss you too much if I never saw you."

She peered at Carter, waiting for him to crack a smile or at least look less depressed, but his expression remained unchanged.

"But none of that matters anyway, because your mom and I are not breaking up."

"How can you say that?" Carter exclaimed. "Wait! Do you know something I don't? Was it all some mind control power of Supergirl's? That has to be it! Mom told me she loves you and she wouldn't just turn around and start making out with Supergirl if she loves you, right?"

Kara's head was reeling at the speed with which Carter spouted out explanations, and when she heard him mention the word love, she quickly filed it away for later. Bringing her thoughts back to the boy in front of her, she smiled and patted his knee.

"I'm pretty sure that mind control isn't one of Supergirl's many skills," she said. "Her fights would be a lot shorter if she could just tell the other person to give themselves up."

Carter seems to consider that. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But then - "

Kara held up a hand to stop another rambling stream-of-consciousness from him, but she quirked up one corner of her mouth into a lopsided smile to take the sting out of it.

"Hold on, hold on," she started. "When I came in here, I kinda had a whole speech worked out, and now it's been sort of completely derailed, but let me try anyway."

He looked at her expectantly, but didn't say anything.

"Okay, here it goes," she took a deep breath to stall for time to gather her thoughts before beginning. "You know I care a lot about you, right?" she said, waiting only a moment for him to nod. "Right. And I trust you a lot too. I know you're a really good kid. The best, really," she continued, beginning to ramble a bit herself, "and like I said, even if your mom and I decided to stop seeing each other tomorrow, I'd still care about you and trust you. That stuff isn't just because you have Grant as a last name."

Carter did crack a small smile at that, and Kara felt herself relaxing just a bit.

"So, I don't like to keep secrets from the people I trust and care about, and I have kind of a big one I've been wanting to share with you, but I had to clear it with your mom first."

"What is it?" Carter asked, and then a horrified expression took hold. "Are you dying or something?"

"No!" she chuckled a little awkwardly. "I'm not dying. Kinda the opposite, actually."

Carter just looked confused, and Kara took another deep breath.

"Carter, you know I'm adopted. I was adopted when I was fourteen years old, because my parents died. But it wasn't just them. My whole world died. I'm not exactly from here, but I love it here. I love this city and this planet and the people on it, and especially you and your mom," she admitted quietly.

The boy's eyes had proceeded to get larger and rounder as Kara spoke, and she thought he was probably catching on pretty quickly to what she was about to tell him outright.

"You saw your mom and Supergirl kissing a little while ago, but your mom wasn't doing anything wrong, because, well, that was still me, Carter," she finished at last, while taking her glasses off and pulling the collar of her button-down shirt aside to reveal a familiar blue.

She expected a gasp of shock or some sort of exclamation, but what she got was a fast moving armful of boy as he flung himself into her grasp.

"Ooof!" she said with a laugh. "You're stronger than you think!"

Kara wrapped her arms around him, taken aback by the unusually tactile affection from him, but thrilled nonetheless.

"I swear, I will never tell a soul," was whispered into her ear, and she was surprised by the sudden need to blink rapidly in order to clear the wavering tears from her eyes.

She cleared her throat to rid it of the knot of emotion that had settled there, and pulled back to look into Carter's eyes.

"Think we can call your mom in now? She was pretty worried after Alex called and told us what you saw - or thought you saw," she said with a wink.

Not waiting for a response, Kara called out for Cat, and the door opened almost instantly. Kara raised one eyebrow, knowing that the other woman had to have been standing with her ear pressed to the wood. Cat just shrugged without even a hint of remorse, causing Kara's smile to widen.

"Mom!" Carter exclaimed as he backed away from Kara and ran headlong to his mother.

She was almost as surprised as Kara had been, but even quicker to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry for the nasty things I was thinking about you," he said, never one to be less than forthright with his thoughts.

"Well, I'm glad," Cat said. "I take it that Kara has cleared up a few things?"

Carter tilted his head to look up at his mother, an action he wouldn't have to take much longer.

"How long have you known?" he asked, dying to know if she'd been in on the secret all along.

"A lot longer than Kara would like to think," she answered, with a wink directed over his shoulder to the woman in question.

Kara just grinned and blushed prettily. She had to admit that her efforts to keep Cat in the dark had been somewhat less than stellar.

"Now, since all of that is settled, and I have my two favorite people here, why don't we order in some Chinese food and have a StarWars movie marathon?"

"Yeah!" Carter shouted, and then, "I'll go grab the menu!" he continued as he broke away and ran out and down the hall towards the kitchen.

Cat waited for the younger blonde to rise from her seat and make her way to the door.

"So, I'm one of your favorite people, huh?" Kara asked as she reached her and wrapped her arm around a slender waist.

"And you love me?" Cat answered the question with one of her own.

Kara gave a squeeze. 

"And you think I have super hearing," she quipped.

"So you're not going to deny it?" Cat asked playfully, but honestly almost overwhelmed at Kara's admission when they had so far been careful to keep away from such serious and permanent words.

With a steady gaze, Kara replied, "No. If you were listening in the whole time, then you heard me say that I don't like to keep secrets from the people I care about."

Cat stood on her toes and kissed her before resting her head on her shoulder.

"Then I guess if I shared the same secret, that you'd keep it safe?" she whispered into the crook of Kara's neck.

"Forever," she replied, before twining her fingers with Cat's and leading her out to the boy who loved them both.


End file.
